1977
by Nea Poulain
Summary: 1977. Año de la serpiente. El punto más oscuro de la guerra para los buenos. Tiempo de gloria para los malos. Los mortífagos también son humanos. Y eso es lo que da más miedo acerca de ellos.
1. La rutina

_Este fic participa en el reto «Reto de aniversario: Cinco años y contando» del foro «La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black»_

* * *

 **1977**

 **1\. La rutina**

* * *

 _"Mil novecientos setenta y siete, no me diga no,  
_ _que no lo presiente, todo lo que cambia lo hará diferente  
_ _en el año que nace la serpiente"_

 _1977, Ana Tijoux_

* * *

La rutina la aburre. Si es que a eso se le puede llamar rutina claro. Rutina pasa su madre es despertar antes que su padre y dejarle el ejemplar de El Profeta en la mesilla de noche al lado de sus lentes para cuando despierte y ordenarle al elfo doméstico que haga el desayuno mientras ella se pone presentable. Rutina para su padre es despertar y sonreír al ver su ejemplar de El Profecta mientras agarra los lentes para leer las noticias más importantes del día hasta que su esposa le grite que el desayuno está servido. Rutina para ella es caminar por los pasillos de una casa ajena intentando mantener el silencio aunque sabe que ya la descubrieron y que la están esperando.

Suspira, empuñando la varita. Al menos no va sola. Pero ni siquiera se sabe el nombre de la familia que vive allí, ni le interesa. No le importa. Al final se la noche van a ser todos cadáveres y la marca tenebrosa va a estar encima de la casa. El asunto ni siquiera es personal. Pero cuando alguien rechaza unirse a las filas del Señor Tenebroso y amenaza con denunciar a un montón de mortífagos en el Ministerio, la cosa siempre acaba con cadáveres. No es personal. Ni siquiera se sabe sus nombres.

«Mejor eso a que estés quemando edificios en las grandes ciudades», dijo Rodolphus cuando la mandaron a ella. Por eso en vez de llevárselo a él jaló de un brazo a Barty para que la acompañara. Barty la entendía o fingía entenderla. Barty también disfrutaba lo mismo que ella. Rodolphus mataba, creía en la pureza de la sangre, no se tocaba el corazón al levantar la varita y condenar a alguien. Pero no tenía el entusiasmo que tenía ella ni sentía lo que ella sentía y mucho menos le interesaba entenderlo. Le interesaba protegerla.

A Barty no, a Barty le interesaba ser parte de su mismo mundo.

Dio un paso en el pasillo, intentando decidir a qué habitación ir primero, a quién iba atormentar primero, pero no le dieron tiempo de pensar, porque vio a una figura salir corriendo, varita en alto, dispuesto a defenderse y a defender a su familia. Lanzó un hechizo no verbal, Bellatrix ni siquiera se preocupó al alzar la varita y defenderse. «¡ _Protego_!», pensó.

Y fue más rápida para lanzar su siguiente ataque antes de que ocurriera algo más.

― _Incarcerous_ ―pronunció, apuntando al hombre. Cuerdas surgieron de su varita, atando fuertemente al hombre, haciéndolo caer hacia el frente y golpearse en la nariz. Bellatrix tuvo ganas de rodar los ojos. La rutina la aburría. Daría lo que fuera por encontrarse a alguien que pudiera hacerle frente como duelista, pero no había muchas personas.

Caminó hasta donde estaba el cuerpo caído. Pisó la varita y ni se inmutó al oírla romperse. Probablemente el hombre se había roto la nariz.

»¡Barty! ―llamó. Había caminado en sentido contrario a ella, con la varita en alto―. Tenemos trabajo.

El chico se acercó. Bella sonrío. Todavía tenía cara de niño pero ya lo había llevado a causar incendios en Londres. Ya lo había llevado con los demás. Lo había ayudado a matar a alguien y le había enseñado a pronunciar la maldición asesina. Él alzó una ceja al ver el cuerpo y con un movimiento de varita hizo que levitara.

―Vamos ―dijo Barty, en completa calma―, tenemos trabajo. ―Dirigió el cuerpo a la habitación principal.

Trabajo. Curiosa manera de decirle. Rutina. Bellatrix lo siguió hasta la habitación principal de la casa y con un movimiento de varita cerró la puerta tras de sí. Los gritos no tardarían en escucharse.

* * *

 _Andrea Poulain_

 _a 3 de julio de 2017_


	2. Los experimentos

_Este fic participa en el reto «Reto de aniversario: Cinco años y contando» del foro «La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black»_

* * *

 **1977**

 **2\. Los experimentos**

* * *

 _"Mil novecientos setenta y siete, no me diga no,  
_ _que no lo presiente, todo lo que cambia lo hará diferente,  
e_ _n el año que nace la serpiente"_

 _1977, Ana Tijoux_

* * *

―¡Barty! ―De alguna manera siempre acababan los dos en el mismo punto de la misión ignorando a los demás. A veces con Rodolphus lanzando maldiciones a cualquiera que se atreviera a intentar acercarse a Bellatrix. La quería, se notaba, por ella se iría al infierno; por ella estaba caminando en un sendero demasiado peligroso. Compartían la misma historia, se reían de las mismas cosas, se preocupaban de las mismas cosas. Pero no sentían lo mismo cuando había que hacer el trabajo sucio. Para eso estaba Barty―. Snape me contó un hechizo nuevo.

Snape era un idiota. Pero había ido a suplicarle para unirse a ellos. Lástima que todavía estaba en el colegio, porque ella no iba a hacer la responsable de que le tatuaran una marca tenebrosa a un crío que aún estaba en el colegio.

―¿Esta vez es útil? ―preguntó Barty―. Porque la última vez sólo era un inútil hechizo de levitación.

Ella estaba sentada con la varita entre las manos en un sillón de respaldo alto, lo único más o menos lujoso que había en esa casa. Barty había arrastrado una de las sillas del comedor hasta en medio de la sala y la había colocado en medio de la alfombra para que su víctima pudiera estar más cómoda ―todo lo cómoda que podía estar una mujer amarrada al respaldo de una silla, después de unas cuantas maldiciones imperdonables.

Luego se había sentado en el reposabrazos al lado de Bellatrix mientras jugaba con la varita. Veía a su víctima intentar gritar, pero nada salía de sus cuerdas vocales ni de su garganta. Bellatrix había hecho un buen trabajo con el hechizo sonoro. Estaban viendo su desesperación, con toda calma.

―Snape aseguro que el hechizo no era una tontería ―dijo Bellatrix, encogiéndose de hombros―. Parecía que de verdad estaba intentando ser útil. ―Pero tendría que esperar. Bellatrix no planeaba llevarle niños al Señor Tenebroso. Al menos tendría que esperar hasta las vacaciones de navidad para unirse. Por muy útil que fuera, seguía estando en Hogwarts.

»De todos modos, no lo sabremos hasta que lo probemos.

Su víctima seguía tratando de gritar. Bellatrix apenas le prestaba atención, Barty disfrutaba de la vulnerabilidad que estaba enfrente de ellos. ¿Insistiría todavía en intentar salvarse o rogaría por una muerte rápida?

―Haz los honores, entonces ―concedió Barty. Ya la habían torturado bastante. Empezaba a no ser divertido.

Bellatrix alzó la varita. Apuntó. Sonrió antes de pronunciar el hechizo, como una niña que va a hacer una travesura, una sonrisa que anunciaba peligro y desgracia.

― _Sectusempra_.

El efecto fue inmediato. El cuerpo de la víctima se llenó de cortes, la sangre empezó a correr. La expresión de la joven se convirtió en un rictus de sufrimiento y su boca se abrió para intentar un grito que nunca saldría de su garganta. La sangre empezó a correr y a llenar la alfombra y a chica sólo se mantuvo en la silla porque estaba atada.

A Barty ya se le había olvidado su nombre. A Bellatrix también.

* * *

 _Andrea Poulain_

 _A 3 de julio de 2017_


	3. Los daños colaterales

_Este fic participa en el reto «Reto de aniversario: Cinco años y contando» del foro «La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black»_

* * *

 **1977**

 **Los daños colaterales**

* * *

 _"Mil novecientos setenta y siete, no me diga no,  
q_ _ue no lo presiente, todo lo que cambia lo hará diferente,  
e_ _n el año que nace la serpiente"_

 _1977, Ana Tijoux_

* * *

Nunca le había costado defender sus ideales, por terribles que fueran. Sabía que eran terribles. No iba a mentirse a sí misma y a decirse que todo valía por el bien mayor. Por supuesto que todo aquello era para un bien mayor, pero si se ponía a contar los asesinatos, su alma ya estaba hecha pedazos y ni siquiera tenía remordimientos.

―¿Qué teníamos qué hacer con estos? ―preguntó, alzando la varita enfrente de la puerta. Barty tenía mejor memoria que ella. Sobre todo cuando quería mantenerse ocupado.

―Asustarlos, él trabaja en el ministerio.

―Realmente sería más interesantes si supieran poner encantamientos protectores en sus hogares, carajo ―comentó Bellatrix―. _Bombarda_. ―La puerta voló con un estrépito. Si estaban cenando ya se habían enterado que alguien había decidido causar una explosión en su puerta―. Gracias a Dios no viven en ningún lugar donde no tenga que llamar la atención.

Barty la siguió, estaba acostumbrado a seguirla desde el día que la había conocido, desde el día que su antebrazo izquierdo tenía una marca tenebrosa. Estaba acostumbrado a ir atrás de ella, de ser el más pequeño de todo su círculo de amigos que se sentaba a beber whisky de fuego mientras discutían víctimas y hechizos y reuniones sociales y todo tipo de cosas sin importancia.

Estaban cenando. O habían estado cenando hasta que oyeron el estrépito. Cuando Bellatrix entró al comedor con Barty al lado, el hombre de la familia estaba a medio camino entre levantarse de la silla y no levantarse, con la varita en la mano.

―¡ _Expelliarmus_! ―Bellatrix fue rápida. Siempre era rápida, había aprendido a serlo para no tener problemas, para no dejar rastro, para que no pudieran denunciarla.

Barty, al lado de ella, sonrió como si lo hubieran invitado a entrar y estuviera encantado de conocer a la familia.

―¿Interrumpimos algo? ―Alzó la varita al mismo tiempo que la mujer de la casa sacaba la suya―. ¡ _Expelliarmus_! ―Sí, Bellatrix le había enseñado bien.

No había niños. Estaban en Hogwarts. «Que desperdicio», pensó Bellatrix. Siempre que había hijos en la ecuación los padres estaban todavía más dispuestos a hacerle caso. Pero bueno, tendría que conformarse con lo que tenía, no es que fuera demasiado difícil. Caminó hasta encontrarse frente al hombre, aún medio congelado, medio levantado de la mesa.

―Tú y yo nos vamos a diverir ―le dijo, empujándolo de regreso a la silla―. No te preocupes, nadie te va a lastimar… a ti.

Barty no dejó de apuntarle a la mujer y ella no intentó nada.

―Cuando el Señor Tenebroso tiene un trabajo para ti es mejor hacerlo por las buenas, que por las malas ―comentó Barty, sin tener un interlocutor en particular.

― _Imperius_. ―Bellatrix fue rápida, no quería perder el tiempo si no podía lastimar a nadie. Necesitaban un espía en el ministerio, en el departamento en el que trabajaba aquel pobre hombre, fuera el que fuera. Barty sabía los detalles―. Relájate… ―Bellatrix, sonrió―. Eso es. ―Volteó a ver a Barty y le hizo una seña con la cabeza.

Barty se acercó hasta la mujer y la hizo levantarse. Ella no iba a tener demasiada suerte. No sabían en qué trabajaba, pero era sólo un daño colateral en todo aquel asunto.

―Vámonos.

La mujer gritó pidiendo ayuda. Pero no había ninguna a casa al menos en un kilómetro a la redonda. No la oyó nadie.

* * *

 _Andrea Poulain_

 _A 3 de julio de 2017_


	4. La persecución

_Este fic participa en el reto «Reto de aniversario: Cinco años y contando» del foro «La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black»_

* * *

 **1977**

 **La** **persecución**

* * *

 _"Mil novecientos setenta y siete, no me diga no,  
q_ _ue no lo presiente, todo lo que cambia lo hará diferente,  
e_ _n el año que nace la serpiente"_

 _1977, Ana Tijoux_

* * *

Empezaba a hacer frío en las calles de Londres y en el Callejón Diagon. Barty inventaba excusas cada vez más rebuscadas para pasar la noche lejos de casa. Seguía sin trabajo mientras su padre seguía mirándolo con una expresión reprobadora. No sabía quiénes eran sus nuevos amigos ni en qué problemas andaba metido y era mejor que no lo supiera. Bartemius Crouch estaba más metido en la carrera hacia el puesto de Ministro de Magia que en su propia casa. Su esposa se había vuelto un fantasma que no le llevaba la contraria nunca y su hijo un fantasma que nunca estaba en casa y pasaba sus días con un grupo de mortífagos de dudosa reputación.

Bellatrix estaba bastante orgullosa de aquel grupo.

Rodolphus era su marido y no lo cambiaría por nada. Sabía beber whisky de fuego y contarle historias en la cama y no aburrirla nunca. Rabastan y Dolohov ―el mayor de todos― bebían whisky de fuego como si no hubiera mañana. Ninguno iba a casarse nunca. Travers interrogaba a los recién llegados y ella era la única mujer, pero ella era la que imponía más, la que siempre traía pegado a Barty de un lado a otro.

Y era Barty justamente al que iba jalando del brazo por las calles de Londres mientras se ajustaba la capa que le cubre la cabeza para que no le vean la cara. Se detuvieron en un callejón a respirar hondo y recuperar el aliento pero acabaron riéndose. No es la primera vez que estaban a punto de atraparlos, pero hasta ese momento habían conseguido mantener la fachada. Cuando alguien pensaba en la palabra «mortífago» que empezaba a hacerse famosa en el mundo mágico inglés, nadie pensaba en el callado y aparentemente medio tímido hijo de Bartemius Crouch ni en la aparentemente respetable y más ruidosa de lo común hija mayor de los Black.

―¿Qué hacemos? ―preguntó Bellatrix. No había nadie en el Callejón, podían usarlo como sitio para defenderse cuando les alcanzaran el paso. No iban a dejar vivo a su perseguidor.

―Tú por la izquierda ―le dijo Barty, sacó la varita―. Yo tomaré la derecha. ¿Eso sólo uno?

―Sólo uno ―confirmo Bellatrix.

Barty asintió.

―Todo tuyo ―le dijo entonces a Bellatrix―. Pero más te vale ser rápida. Te cubriré por si es más rápido que tú.

―Nadie es más rápido que yo. ―Bellatrix se rio. Tenía aquella risa medio hueca y medio de niña traviesa. Una risa de diversión a la vez que de nerviosismo.

Por supuesto que nadie era más rápido que ella, cuando apareció su perseguidor, ella fue la más rápida al levantar la varita y al abrir la boca. El hombre pronunció un _protego_ pero fue inútil. Ninguna defensa era capaz de hacerle frente a las maldiciones imperdonables que lanzaba Bellatrix.

―¡ _Crucio_!

Se oyeron los gritos por media calle. Pero nadie salió. Después de todo eran las dos de la mañana y era uno de los barrios bajos de Londres. Nadie quería meterse en problemas. Barty soltó una risa después de pasarse la lengua por los labios. Tenía una expresión de manicomio. Bellatrix le hizo segunda.

Y un hombre, en el suelo, se retorcía de dolor.

* * *

 _Andrea Poulain_

 _A 3 de julio de 2017_


	5. La muerte

_Este fic participa en el reto «Reto de aniversario: Cinco años y contando» del foro «La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black»_

* * *

 **1977**

 **5\. La muerte**

* * *

 _"Mil novecientos setenta y siete, no me diga no,  
q_ _ue no lo presiente, todo lo que cambia lo hará diferente,  
e_ _n el año que nace la serpiente"_

 _1977, Ana Tijoux_

* * *

La muerte siempre acababa llegando a todos los rincones del mundo. Bellatrix no solía pensar mucho en su muerte, más bien era quien solía encarnar la figura de la muerte. Se le había olvidado a cuántas personas había despechado a los territorios del más allá ―si es que había más allá― en el último año. Ese día caía la nieve. No era navidad, pero como si lo fuera. El mundo a su alrededor parecía celebrar y ella estaba en otra casa desconocida ―su vida estaba llena de casas desconocidas― con Barty al lado. Rabastan y Rodolphus estaban saqueando el piso de arriba y a ellos les había tocado la víctima. Era un hombre. Tenían motivos para saquear la casa y para tenerlo encerrado en el sótano con un trapo bien amarrado entre los dientes para que no pudiera hablar.

Era hijo de muggles. Tenía dinero. Querían dejar la marca tenebrosa encima de alguna casa de aquel pueblo para causar caos. Eran buenas razones, ¿no?

Barty sonrió.

―¿Tú o yo? ―preguntó―. Creo que ya sufrió un buen rato.

―Como quieras.

―¿La última vez fuiste tú o yo? ―preguntó Barty. Estaba caminando en alrededor del pobre hombre tendido en el suelo como si fuera un cuervo de rapiña.

―Tú ―fue la respuesta de Bellatrix―. Definitivamente tú.

―Entonces te toca a ti esta vez.

―Podríamos sorteárnoslo por esta vez, ¿no? Como si fuera sorteo de navidad ―sugirió Barty.

Aquella rutina se había convertido en un baile que sabían los dos bailar muy bien. Se disputaban sus víctimas como si fueran una colección de trofeos que exhibir en la sala de su casa. Casi nunca recordaban los hombres y mucho menos sus caras. Acababan siendo un montón de víctimas sin identidad porque a ellos dos no les interesaba recordar nada de todas aquellas personas a las que alguna vez habían causado daño o habían asesinado.

―Si tú quieres ―le contestó Bellatrix, acercándose al hombre.

―Pero quieres quedártelo tú.

―Oh, niño, yo siempre quiero quedarme a las víctimas. ―Le decía niño porque era casi diez años mayor que él, pero era el único que le seguía la corriente con todo aquello.

―Entonces quédatelo ―le dijo Barty―, después de todo, es navidad y me siento un poco benevolente.

Bellatrix le sonrió.

―Si insistes.

Se acercó a su víctima y se agachó para jalarlo del cuello de la camisa hacía arriba hasta que sus rostros quedaron a centímetros de distancia. Los ojos estaban llorosos y llenos de nuevo. Las aletas de la nariz están rojas y había sangre en su mandíbula. Daba pena, pero Bellatrix le sostuvo la mirada hasta que el hombre la desvío. Por Merlín, iba a hacerle un favor. Sacó la varita y se la puso en el pecho. Ante el contacto, tembló, pensando el dolor que antes le habían causado.

―¿Sabes cuál es el secreto para matar a alguien? ―preguntó. No recibió respuesta de su víctima, pero sí de Barty, que soltó una corta carcajada

―Tienes que sentirlo.

―Por supuesto ―murmuró ella―. _Avada Kedavra_.

Su víctima descansó en paz. Ella también.

* * *

 _Andrea Poulain_

 _A 3 de julio de 2017_

* * *

 **Hay unas cuantas cosas que quiero decir sobre todo este intento de hisoria.**

 **1) Ana Tijoux es una rapera sensacional, busquen sus canciones, especialmente busquen esta que habla de 1977 y de serpientes y de otras cosas que sinceramente no son referentes a Bellatrix.**

 **2) Ninguna de las víctimas tiene nombre o cara, más que unos detalles. Deberían tenerla, pero no la tienen. Sus historias no le importan ni a Barty ni a Bellatrix. Ni sus familias, ni sus sueños. Son de la peor clase de torturadores ―si es que existe una clasificación, cosa que duda.**

 **3) Este es el inicio de la relación de amistad entre los dos, de la que ya hablé en Enmascarado de plata ―desde el punto de Barty― y en Mortífagos ―una historia situada al final de la guerra y llena de dudas y cuestionamientos, al contrario de esta.**

 **4) Las personas como Barty y Bellatrix me dan miedo. Sin embargo, escribir sobre ellas me encanta.**


End file.
